malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Help:External links
Here is a list of links intended to help with research on self-replicating programs. Sites that fit into more than one category will be listed under as many categories as they fit into. Virus/Worm Information These sites provide information specifically about malware. * VX Heavens has the largest collection of all kinds of self-replicators and malware as well as a huge library of information on self-replicators, malware and security, along with links to many sites relevent to virus/worm research and too many other things to list in one sentence. Sometimes you may find it is your first and last stop on a topic. (WARNING: Some sections of this site contain live malware samples. They are clearly marked as such and are not dangerous unless the samples are downloaded and executed.) * The WildList Organization International an authoritative source of viruses and worms currently spreading in the wild. * Virus Bulletin a good resource of general information on viruses and worms with some virus, worm and security news. * Vmyths an excellent site debunking myths and closely examining so-called authorities on computer viruses and worms. * About Antivirus Software an About.com site offering a vast wealth of information on all types of malware, security and security products. You can also sign up for a free email course on viruses. Technology Sites/Magazines While Self-replicators are not their primary focus, these technology-related sites and magazines can report valuable information on viruses and worms, usually with regard to the damage they have done. * The Register one of the best internet-based magazines for information on any technological and scientific subject. * CNet News another superb source of technology information. * Malware-specific news from CNet * InformationWeek a good online technology magazine with some malware news. * Golem.de IT news in German. * tecCHANNEL.de More technology news in German. * ITavisen Norwegian technology news site. * DoNews.com Technology news in Chinese. Antivirus Virus Information Many pages on these sites contain detailed information on how a particular piece of code works. * Symantec's Alphabetical list of viruses and worms. Very detailed and one of our favourite sources of information on self-replicators. * F-Secure Virus Description Database, another excellent source of information, and our second stop for detailed information on a particular malware. Often F-Secure has descriptions of code that Symantec does not (as was the case with Ramen), or it has better descriptions that make it easier to understand a particularly complex program (as was the case with Nimda). * McAfee Virus Information page has many interesting links within the McAfee site, including a map of the world that shows infection rates. * Trend Micro's Virus Encyclopedia, contains some good descriptions, but is a real hell to navigate to find a particular malware. Blogs * Worm Blog a blog about malware and security. * Antiworm a blog that has more of a security focus rather than self-replicating programs. * Analyst's Diary a blog site on WildList providing information on all types of malware. * Antivirus Software: who wins? a very good blog on antivirus products, with a great deal of original research. Virus/Worm Creators WARNING: all sites in this category contain live malware samples * 29A One of the best virus/worm coding groups in VX history. Recently disbanded, but the site still contains valuable information and perspectives that you are unlikely to find anywhere else. * Second Part To Hell's Artwork (http://spth.host[dot]sk/virii.htm) the website of the virus coder Second Part To Hell, with many interesting concept viruses, including the only known MenuetOS viruses. ''Note: Wikia Inc.'s spam filters block out any website with "host" a dot and "sk", so if you want to view this site, you will need to replace the dot with an actual dot.'' Virus/Worm Collections WARNING: all sites in this category contain live malware samples * VX Heavens has the largest collection of all kinds of self-replicators and malware as well as a huge library of information on self-replicators, malware and security, along with links to many sites relevent to virus/worm research and too many other things to list in one sentence. Sometimes you may find it is your first and last stop on a topic. * Offensive Computing As of this writing, this site has just over a half million samples of malware. Free registration is required for download of samples. Users can also upload their own infected files. In addition, the site contains information on malware as well as a blog and forum. * VX Chaos an FTP-style site with an extensive malware collection as well as hacked/pirated software, information on security, hacking, anarchy as well as any number of computer-related or subversive topics. * The Hack Palace, contains many old DOS viruses, as well as some old Mac viruses. It also contains information on viruses and hacking. It may only be good for the collections though, as the site appears to not have been updated in more than seven years. * Biohazard a Czech site with an extensive virus/worm collection. Category:Help